


Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you pretty please do a fic where Sam calls dean daddy while he is being fucked and dean tells him what a good boy he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Sam was gripping the headboard while Dean rocked into him from behind.

"Dean…" Sam moaned. "Dean, fuck." He rolled his hips back and Dean grinned. "D-Daddy."

"What was that? What was that baby boy?"

"Daddy. Daddy." Sam moaned.

Dean grinned. “Like calling me that? Are you going to be my good boy, Sammy?”

"Yes." Sam moaned. "Want to be your good boy, Daddy."

"You are my good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Dean ran his hands down Sam’s body. One moved around, wrapping around Sam’s cock, stroking with his thrusts.

"Daddy…." Sam moaned. "Daddy, harder please."

"My good little boy wants me to fuck him harder?"

"Yes! Please!" Sam begged. Dean started to thrust faster and Sam moaned.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy’s right here, baby." Dean grunted. "And he’s proud of his good boy. So good. Taking my cock so well. All those pretty moans coming from your mouth. Such a good boy for Daddy."

Dean’s hand quickened on Sam’s cock, and Sam cried out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sam arched into Dean’s touch, before he came, white ropes streaking the headboard and his chest. Dean worked Sam through his orgasm, groaning as Sam tightened around his cock.

"Do you want Daddy to come in you?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Please." Sam grunted.

Dean smiled, thrusting a few more times, before he came inside Sam.

He panted and kissed Sam’s neck.

"My good boy. Daddy’s proud of you, Sammy."


End file.
